


In Memoriam

by LondonGypsy



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet Ending, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Sad Ending, Sort Of, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: Another drabble. Nat and Tony meet in the afterlife.





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Tumblr post](https://kdawson595.tumblr.com/post/184511398302/natasha-relaxing-in-valhalla-acdc-can-be)  
> Unbeta'd. (If you find mistakes, let me know!)

"Agent Romanoff. You missed me?"

She whirled around, searching the dark planes around her. An even darker shape formed in the distance.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me," she whispered, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Language," Tony said as he was close enough for her to see his face.

She shook her head.

"What the hell, Stark?" Her vision became blurry.

Tony only grinned at her, that lopsided smirk that was his trademark.

"Just dropped by to tell you something," he said, the smile wavering for a second.

He stepped even closer and suddenly she found herself in his arms. He was warm and solid, faintly smelling of cologne. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him as well, clinging to him just as much as he clung to her.

"We won," he murmured in her hair, his breath stuttering a little. "We actually fucking won. We beat the son of a bitch." His voice broke and a sob escaped him.

Natasha held him tighter, the sheer relief flooding her body almost knocked her off her feet.

"We did it," Tony repeated hoarsely, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes. His cheeks were wet, his lips trembling. Natasha realized that she was shaking.

"I need to sit down," she said, unceremoniously dropping onto the hard ground.

Tony flopped next to her, shuffling close until he was pressed against her side. She didn't mind. His presence was very comforting.

For a while they were quiet, watching the darkness swirl around them: dark colors forming all sorts of shapes, slowly moving here and there like the liquid in a lava lamp. The comparison made her chuckle.

Tony made a questioning sound.

"Nothing," she said, leaning against him. His hand found hers and squeezed it.

"Thank you," he said, "without you-" He swallowed hard; she heard his throat click.

"No, thank YOU," she replied, dropping all the pretense she usually had around the man. He was here, which meant he sacrificed himself - just like she had. There was no place for silly mind games anymore. She had done it because it was the logical choice. Tony's fate was so much worse, he'd had so much more to lose.

He huffed a laugh.

"Never thought I'd hear  _ YOU _ say that to  _ ME _ ," he said. His voice lacked the bite though and she smiled.

"Yeah, well, guess we all misjudged you," she admitted softly.

She had known for a while that all that hardness, all that arrogance was just a shell. Just like her, he had only tried to protect his loved ones. She'd been around him long enough to know that he was just as vulnerable as everyone else. Even more so since the Snap. She had seen the look on his face when they had visited him back then, had immediately seen that he would've done absolutely anything for his family.

"Did my part well enough then," he shrugged.

"They will always remember you," she said, trying to ease the pain she knew he must be feeling. All emotions felt a bit dulled here; yet her own heart was aching at the loss of her chosen family. She could only imagine how hard that was for Tony.

"And you," he added fiercely, turning to look at her. "Nat, without you, all of this-" he waved a hand up and around, "-nothing of this could've been done. You made the ultimate sacrifice. You saved us all. And they will remember you. Forever."

She hummed noncommittally.

"They better build us a memorial then," she said dryly.

He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure they will." He fell silent before he added softly: "We tried, you know. To get you back. First Bruce, then me. But-"

She shook her head. "I know." She'd felt it. "Isn't how it works though. Appreciate the effort though."

He looked at her, the deep sadness in his eyes honest and painful to look at. She rested her head back on his shoulder. "It's okay, Tony." Nothing to be done about it anymore.

When he spoke again, she could hear a faint smile in his voice.

"Speaking of memorial: you've got one. Couldn't move on without a proper good-bye."

She felt her throat closing up.

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Although, we might've been not very coherent, ya know. There was lots of vodka. I think I remember singing. Barton's got quite the voice." He chuckled quietly. "That hangover wasn't fun. Especially not at my age." He stopped briefly, his tone growing more serious. "Worth it though. There's a small stone by Barton's house with your name on it. His kids are bringing flowers every day."

A sob escaped her and she bit her lip, trying to keep from breaking down.

"They loved you, still do, and always will," Tony murmured, pulling her closer. "Don't ever forget that. You are loved. By us but most of all by Barton and his family. They named their son after you, after all. They will never forget aunt Nattie. You'll always be there, in their hearts, always remembered." He cradled her in his arms, his voice too soft to cover up her quiet weeping. Making gentle soothing noises, he let her cry.

She cried for her best friend and the family she lost; the friends she made along the way. For the people she wouldn't see again. But also for lost opportunities, and the nieces and nephews who she wouldn't see growing up.

When the tears dried up and she could only hiccup anymore, Tony handed her a handkerchief. It was such a surreal gesture in a place like this, she huffed a laugh.

"That's my girl," Tony said, winking at her as he let go of her. His own eyes were shimmering suspiciously and Natasha wordlessly handed the handkerchief back. He smirked weakly and wiped his eyes with it.

"I just wished we'd had more time," he said. "Five years weren't that long."

"They were for me," she replied honestly.

Tony nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just glad that I had Pepper. And then Morgan. I will miss them." His shoulders slumped, and now it was her turn to hold him.

"Quite the pair, are we?" he said after a while, voice watery and weak.

"Yeah, we are." She ran a hand through his hair affectionately. "Now what?"

"For the first time ever I have no freaking clue," Tony admitted.

"Well, good thing you're not on your own then," she grinned, scrambling to her feet.

"Come on, Stark, let's see what the afterlife has to offer."

He stood up, smoothing out his shirt, and Natasha noticed the absence of the usually ever present light beneath it. Tony saw her looking, and tapped his chest.

"Dead. Just like us," he quipped, his shaky voice betraying the harsh words.

She shook her head, feeling a grin spread. "Too soon, Stark, too damn soon. "

He ducked his head, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry. Force of habit." He cleared his throat, ran his hands over his face, shook his head.

"Well then, shall we?" He held a hand out, an expectant expression on his face.

And for the first time ever Natasha felt at peace. Her life was over. There was nothing more to worry about. Her loved ones were safe. And those still alive would make sure it stayed that way. And if Tony was right, the memories would last. That was all that mattered.

"Why the hell not," she said, laying her hand in Tony's. "Time to move on."

Tony's low laugh mixed with her soft chuckles as they wandered off into the warm darkness surrounding them, their hands linked tightly together.


End file.
